Light in the Dark
by beautifulEnmity
Summary: Licht takes on a job that pays a ridiculous huge amount of money for a simple exorcism. He doesn't question it, but when he arrives at the house he's supposed to exorcise the reason for the pay is obvious... OneShot Rated T for swearing


Licht should have known when he had taken that job on. The payment was too good for a simple exorcism and protection spell, but he had needed that money badly, so he had ignored the feeling in his gut.

When he had arrived at the address he was given, the sun had just begun to set. Licht knew that exorcising and casting the protection spell would work the best at night, so he still got time to prepare everything without it getting too late. Now he was standing on the veranda of the house he was supposed to exorcise, trying to measure how long this job would take. The house gave off an eerie feeling and Licht's senses immediately sharpened. He knew that something was definitely wrong with that house, so he just wanted to get the exorcism done quickly and leave.

He unlocked the front door with the key he had been given by his client and entered the dark building. The description of the job had been to exorcise the house from any lesser demons since it was about to be sold soon and a few creatures might have entered it. The payment was ridiculously high for that kind of exorcism, but Licht had written it off as the owner of the house not being familiar with current exorcism costs. And because the house was big.

It might even be an understatement to call it a house, it was more of a mansion.

He started to walk along the dark corridor, the fading light didn't even reach that far into the mansion, it was as if all light just stayed outside completely. He needed space to draw the magic circle. A lot of space. Since the mansion was so huge, he needed a bigger magic circle than he usually did. Licht hoped that there was something like a really big living room behind one of the doors that lined the corridor, or else he'd have to draw several circles which would be a total pain in the ass and would take almost twice as long.

Taking out his flashlight, he walked towards the nearest door and opened it. The light from his lamp illuminated the room, which turned out to be the rather large kitchen of the mansion. The boy didn't see any demons, but from his years of experience he was still on guard, since they usually hid somewhere, ready to ambush some oblivious passerby. He didn't need to find them now anyway. The only thing he needed to find was a room that was big enough to draw a magic circle in and nothing more. He'd get this done, go back to get his payment and finally take a short vacation. The black haired boy closed the door and continued to walk along the corridor, opening every door on his way and checking the room behind it.

A few minutes later he still hadn't found a fitting place for his exorcism, but also hadn't encountered any demons this far.

Which was...not so good.

Licht couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with this house. According to the current owner, his client, the house had been vacant for almost two years. And not even once had the young exorcist been at a place that had stayed free from any kind of demon this long. Deciding to just hurry up and then get away from this weird mansion as fast as possible, Licht opened the next door. Behind it was a staircase to the upper levels and the boy wasted no time and hurried upstairs. There was bound to be a large room somewhere, even the attic would work for him. Thinking about it, the attic was probably the best option he had. Usually attics were only one room and the attic in the mansion had to be large enough for him to draw the magic circle.

Licht didn't even stop when he reached the next floor, he just continued to walk upstairs.

The entrance to the attic was blocked by a locked door, but was quickly kicked in, by the extremely impatient boy. Just as Licht had thought, the room behind the door was big enough for him to draw the magic circle that was needed for exorcising this mansion. Walking straight towards the center of the room, he already started to take off his backpack and pulled out a piece of chalk. But before he started to draw, he quickly checked the room for demons that might hide somewhere and could attack him when he was distracted by the ritual. He didn't find anything except for a door that led to the next room and Licht decided to check that too, just to be sure.

He entered the room and the first thing he noticed was the fact that this room had a few windows through which he could see the night sky and the stars outside. The next thing he noticed was that the room seemed darker than the other rooms in the mansion, even though it had a lot more windows than most of the them. For some reason his mind told him that he shouldn't use his flashlight, so he mumbled a short spell that made it possible for him to see in the dark. Licht didn't really like that spell since it was extremely exhausting to keep it up for a long period of time, but it did come in handy sometimes. Cautiously he walked further into the room and scanned everything carefully with his eyes.

When he saw the vague silhouette of a man standing in front of one of the windows, a tingling feeling started to spread all over his back and the hairs in his neck stood up. Licht knew for certain that the way his body reacted could only mean one thing.

A vampire.

So that's why no demons had snuck into the house and why he had this weird feeling in his stomach.

Licht knew that he had to get away from there immediately. As fast as he could he turned around and sprinted back towards the door, which slammed shut right before he could reach it.

Well shit.

"You weren't about to leave, were you? You just arrived here and we didn't even got the chance to talk to each other."

Licht felt as if a bucket full of icy water had been dumped on him. The sound of the other's voice send chills up and down his spine and made him shiver. He turned his back towards the door and looked around warily, trying to locate the vampire in the room. Even with his night vision the room was dark and he noticed the shadow next to him far too late.

"What do you want here?"

When he heard that voice so close to him, he almost felt as if he was being electrocuted. In a matter of seconds he was standing at the other side of the room, heart beating in his throat.

How the hell could that vampire move so fast?

And where did he go?

Deciding to take the chance, Licht started to sprint towards the door, ready to kick it in and leave as fast as possible. He couldn't deal with a vampire right now. He didn't have the right instruments with him and even if he did that still didn't mean that he would be able to get away alive. Vampires were tricking bastards. If he didn't get out now, he'd most likely be killed.

He had almost reached the door when a kick to his side send him flying trough the room, crashing against the wall so hard that the breath was knocked out of his lungs. Licht got up in time to block the next attack, but it felt as if his arm broke from the impact. Slightly cursing he tried to move his injured arm, but stopped immediately when a unbelievable pain shot through it.

"Shit!"

Licht pressed the arm against his chest, but then realized that he had lowered his guard due to his injury. The room suddenly seemed eerily quiet.

"What the-"

In the next moment he was pressed flat against a wall, feeling the cold breath of his attacker against the skin of his neck and the rough texture of the tapestry against his face.

"I don't like to repeat myself. What do you want here?"

Although the tone was playful, Licht could here the hidden threat behind the words.

"Fuck off, you dirty bloodsucker!"

"Oh? You know what I am? Well, that's convenient! Now I don't have to play nice anymore..."

By the way the vampire's voice dropped at the end of his sentence, Licht knew that he was in serious danger if he didn't get away right now. He tried to move, but his attacker immediately pressed him harder against the wall, his head being forced into a rather painful angle.

"I will ask one last time...What do you want here?"

At the same time Licht tried to reach for his bottle of holy water that he kept in his pocket. He grabbed it and was about to take it out when the bottle slipped from his fingers and fell onto the ground with a dull thump.

"Hm? What's this?"

Going by the sounds, his attacker picked up the bottle, but sadly still got an iron grip on Licht. Concentrating on what was going on behind him, the exorcist listened intently and when he heard the cap being taken off of the bottle, he knew that he was about to get his one and only chance to escape. Gathering all his strength, he swung his uninjured arm at where he supposed the vampire's face was. Apparently the other was a bit taller than the exorcist had expected, so he only succeed in slamming his arm against the vampire's hand which held the open bottle and spilling the content all over his chest. Licht heard a surprised gasp and after that a pained howl, but didn't waste any time looking back. Although he had aimed for the face, this was even better! The holy water wouldn't kill the vampire, but it'd hurt a lot and would hopefully give Licht enough time to escape.

He dashed out of the room, through the other room and was on the stairs in a matter of seconds.

He didn't care about the job he was supposed to do here, his only goal was to get out of the mansion alive. All his senses were overly sensible as he tried to listen for any movement behind him while running downstairs. Licht reached the ground floor without the vampire showing up. He didn't even stop when he reached the end of the stairs, instead he started to sprint towards the front door, only focused on his goal to get out. Halfway through the corridor he heard something rustling behind him. Out of reflex he let himself fall down onto the floor and rolled to the right, just in time to see a dark shadow rushing past him. Cursing inside his head, Licht got up only to be slammed against a wall yet again, his back pressed against the cold stone.

"I have to say, little exorcist, that was a nasty trick with the holy water."

Licht focused on the vampire in front of him and was able to see his features clearly for the first time. He had blonde hair with a few black tips and wore rectangular glasses. The red eyes behind them seemed to glow in the darkness of the mansion and a grin was plastered onto his face. He seemed to use some kind of spell on Licht since he didn't press the black haired boy against the wall. He was just standing there, but Licht couldn't move away from the wall.

It was different than in the attic. There, Licht had been hold by the vampire and had been able to move at least a bit and even got to escape. But now he couldn't move even one centimetre away from the hard and cold wall.

"You know, I hadn't had much company during the last decades... and you, you seem like lots of fun. Mind telling me your name?"

"Fuck off!"

The vampire gave an amused laughter at Licht's response.

"I'm starting to like you more and more, you know." He pondered for a moment before adding: "I think I'll call you Angel-chan, if you don't want to tell me your real name. Because all of you exorcist always think they're better than everyone else. Especially better than us demons. You act like you're angels."

His gaze, which had been drifting off, landed back on Licht's features.

"Well then, I'll go first. I'm Lawless, nice meeting you, Angel-chan."

Licht remained silent, determined to not give in to the vampire's questions.

"Oh come on. Are you ignoring me, Angel-chan? I'm seriously hurt."

If possible, the plotting smile on Lawless' face widened even more. He turned away from the young exorcist and began walking up and down the small part of the corridor in front of Licht.

"You know, I can just leave you hanging there while waiting for you to answer. I've got all eternity for this... I don't know about you though. I'm sure you got things to do and places to be. So why don't we pace this up a little and you start answering my questions?"

Deep down, Licht knew that the other was right. Despite his brain telling him to just keep quite and think of a way to escape, he found himself answering the question, although reluctantly.

"Licht," he mumbled. "My name is Licht."

"What an...interesting name. How fitting."

Lawless had stopped walking and was now standing right in front of the black haired boy again. He leaned forward so he could whisper into Licht's ear.

"You see, I've really started to like you, Licht. The way you try so hard to be tough and unresponsive. It's entertaining, really."

Licht tried not to shiver when he felt Lawless' cold breath against his ear and neck, but the vampire was just too close for comfort. The coldness brought back memories from his first encounter with a vampire years ago. Unpleasant memories he rather wanted to forget.

"Angel-chan, don't get distracted when I'm talking. That's just rude."

The blond leaned back again, showing a pout that was obviously fake. Licht knew that what he was about to do wasn't the bets idea he ever had, but he just couldn't help it. That vampire was just perfect at pressing his buttons. Or to be precise, he was extremely good at pissing him off.

"Shut. the fuck. up. you shitty rat!"

The exorcist was glaring at Lawless, who's grin returned to his face.

"Name calling? Really, Licht? I thought we were over that. Anyway since you don't seem to have much patience left, I'll make it quick."

The blond vampire leaned forward and before Licht could even realize what was going on, he felt two sharp fangs sinking into his neck. When he finally realised that he was being bitten by the other, it was too late. He could already feel the vampire's poison spread to his body, making him feel exhausted and his muscles relax. He knew that once you were bitten by a vampire you were basically dead. The poison in their fangs causes the body to go into a state of complete paralysis, making it easier for vampires to prey on their victims. So this is how it ends? I'm going to die by the hands, or rather fangs, of a vampire and I can't even fight back.

How pathetic...

Licht already felt lightheaded from the blood loss so he needed a few seconds before he realized that the teeth were gone from his throat. Confused, he looked up, right into the glowing red eyes of Lawless.

"Why don't you kill me?"

His question came out a bit slurred and quiet and he hated himself for it. He continued to look at the other who's features started to dissappear into the darkness the more time passed. Apparently his body wasn't able to hold up his night vision spell anymore.

"Kill you? I'm not going to kill you, Angel-chan. I've got big plans for you..."

He trailed off and lifted his wrist towards his mouth. He bit it once, drawing blood and taking the liquid inside his mouth. Licht couldn't see what happening, but he heard the steps approaching and suddenly there were cold lips pressed against his own. Surprised, the boy opened his mouth and Lawless took that chance to force his own blood inside the exorcist's mouth. Licht wasn't able to spit it out since the vampire's lips were still locked firmly with his and there was now way he could pull back. He struggled not to gulp, but when his desire for oxygen became too much, he simply had no other choice. The blood ran down his throat and the exorcist knew it was too late. The lips disappeared, leaving only the metallic taste of blood inside Licht's mouth.

"Now to start my explanation..."

Lawless was back next to him, whispering in his ear.

"You know what your name means, right?

Licht, light.

You're gonna be our light.

Our light bearer. Our Lucifer.

A fallen angel. Our leader.

This may seem like a decision that was made too quickly, but you seem perfect. Your name, your attitude, but especially that white streak in your hair.

You know what that means, don't you?"

The boy was about to black out. He could already feel the changes in his body that were part of the transformation into a vampire and the effects from the poison were still exhausting him more. He knew that he'd be one of them when he woke up. He would have preferred to die.

"Are you blacking out already? That's a pity, I had so much more I wanted to tell you. Well then, I suppose that will have to wait."

Licht's vision went black and his mind started to go blank.

"Tomorrow will be a great day, Angel-chan. I'll be waiting."


End file.
